Bruja: El costo de una misión
by NarcisaMcLean
Summary: Sabina Miller es una alumna aplicada del Instituto en donde estudia, junto a sus tres mejores amigas intentan disfrutar del penúltimo año juntas. Cuando en medio de una fiesta escolar, Sabina conoce a Luca y Nate, dos muchachos que son seres sobrenaturales le revelan su identidad: ¡ELLA ES UNA BRUJA! Por eso deberá a aprender usar sus poderes en una peligrosa misión...


**Capítulo I**

- Aún no entiendo como pudo pasar esto! - exclamaba la madre de su amiga llorando.

- Era mi mejor amiga - decía Belinda lamentándose al ver el rostro de la joven en un féretro oscuro.

Ahora Sabina sabía en donde estaba, una de sus amigas, Madison murió asesinada hace unos días… en ese momento se encontraban en su funeral.

- De todos modos era bastante morena para ser… - iba a decir un amigo de la familia de Madison

- ¿Cómo murió? - Sabina preguntó

- La atacaron, una pandilla… fueron de cacería al bosque que esta cerca de la playa en la noche, ahí la encontraron moribunda - contestó el amigo de la familia

- ¡¿Quiénes pudieron hacerle tal barbaridad?! - a Sabina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, a pesar de que ella y Madison no eran las mejores amigas del mundo, le tenía un gran aprecio.

- ¡Los Lobos! ¡Lobos! - Gimió la madre de la joven fallecida, Sabina se estremeció, tal parecía como una película de suspenso.

- No le hagas casos - decía e joven con quien hablaba - ella… - refiriéndose a la madre - está destrozada

Era obvio su madre lloraba a mares, mientras el padre trataba de controlarla, su hermana mayor contendía sus lágrimas, mientras el hermano pequeño no entendía mucho, y además estaban todos sus familiares, todos en el velorio.

Sabina se acercó a Belinda, ambas miraban el féretro en donde Madison tomaba su siesta eterna, todo muy pulcro y limpio, se podía ver las facciones, se notaba una palidez impactante, sin embargo cuando la conocieron era morena, y luego empezó a palidecer como si el cambio del color de su piel indicara su deceso, de todos modos ni la palidez de su piel hacían quitarle esa belleza exótica que la caracterizaba, que lograba enloquecer a todo hombre que pasara por su camino.

Alex, la más divertida del grupo se acercó a despedirse de Madison, la observaba atentamente, recordaba los momentos vividos junto a ella, como por ejemplo esa pelea improvisada en una estación de metro, o a salida de la escuela golpeándose con libros y cuadernos, pasando las peores vergüenzas…

Alex le miró el rostro, tenía la misma expresión de siempre, de hecho no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara, como si sus músculos faciales no existieran, ella recordaba las fotos que se tomaban cada vez que tenían tiempo libre y Madison aparecía con distintas poses pero con la misma expresión facial, así siempre seria y misteriosa.

"¡Tu misma cara!" pensaba Alex mirándola "¡Tu cara de nada! ¡Increíble!" en eso casi lanzó una carcajada, pero se tapó la boca y comenzó a reírse en silencio, cada minuto que pasaba le daba más risa. Belinda, su amiga de infancia se le acercó llorando…

- ¿Sé puede saber que es lo que rayos te pasa? - le preguntó molesta - estamos en un velorio Alex.

- Perdón… es que… - luego se tapó la boca otra vez y continuo riendo - Su cara, es la misma… de siempre - en eso la risita también contagió a Belinda quien junto a Alex trataban de ocultarlo, no querían parecer mal educadas.

Sabina sintió unas pequeñas carcajadas a su alrededor, giró y observó como Alex y Belinda se reían silenciosamente, ¡En un funeral! ¡En el de su mejor amiga!

"Esto es el colmo" pensó Sabina y fue encararlas

- ¡Ustedes no piensan! - susurraba enojaba - ¡Es un funeral! El de Madison, ubíquense no es un momento para la risa.

- No exageres Sabina - susurraba Alex

- ¿Es que no tienen el más mínimo de respeto, Madison es nuestra amiga, no pueden faltarle el respeto así,… y después vendrá su fantasma a asustarlas…

- Con su cara de nada - susurró Belinda calmándose y secándose las lágrimas de dolor y de risa.

- ¿Qué? - Sabina entendió, vio el rostro de Madison y también le pareció gracioso… ¿Cómo una persona que se suponía que disfrutó su vida hasta el último momento, no sonriera? Su misma cara, según invento de Alex su "cara de nada"

- Es impresionante - le dijo Alex a su fallecida amiga - Ni la muerte te hizo cambiar tu cara de nada

Luego Belinda, Alex y Sabina se reían silenciosamente, en eso uno de los familiares dijo viéndolas…

- ¡Miren hasta sus mejores amigas lloran desconsoladas por ella!

Alex no aguantó más sus ganas de reír, se tapó el rostro y salio corriendo del lugar, quizás para encontrar un lugar a donde reírse a gusto… No es por se desubicadas, la expresión del rostro de Madison era muy graciosa, era uno de los momentos felices que quedarían con ellas, pero estaban tristes al resignarse a no volver a estar con ella otra vez. Unos minutitos más tarde Alex vuelve serena, luego de su carcajada se puso a llorar, Belinda la abrazaba y lloraba aún más

- Era muy joven - decía Alex - muy joven todavía, con mucho por vivir, apenas tenía 150 años…

"¡¿Qué?!" pensó Sabina, creía que era demasiado disparate en un momento así, primero su cara y ahora esto, "Alex ya no digas bobadas" pensaba decirle, luego razonó todo era extraño, cacería, lobos, su palidez, 150 años…Madison, ¡Esto se ponía cada vez más escalofriante! Y para rematarla comenzó a sonar un celular

- ¡Oigan apaguen eso por favor! - Rogó Sabina - Es un funeral más respeto, por favor… apáguenlo.

En ese momento se acercó a Belinda pero su imagen era cada vez borrosa, todo era borroso, y todos desaparecían, Sabina comenzó asustarse y comenzó a gritar, su corazón se agitaba desesperado y lo pero es que sentía como se le helaba la piel, comenzaba a transpirar, se le cortaba la respiración y entonces mientras en esa extraña neblina vio a Madison levantándose de su ataúd y apretando los labios dejó ver unos colmillos blancos, caminó unos pasos y se abalanzó sobre Sabina y esta lanzó un grito desgarrador…..

Un grito agudo que se sentó en toda la casa, Sabina despertó alterada y encendió la luz que estaba en el mueblecito al lado de su cama… casi no podía respirar, le costaba calmarse y estaba su frente húmeda por la transpiración… El celular siniestro no dejaba de sonar, ella lo tomó vio quien la llamaba, al saberlo lo arrojó lejos asustada, era Madison…

_"Fue un sueños… una pesadilla… menos mal"_ pensó un poco más tranquila y respirando hondo _"¿Qué pesadilla tan extraña?"_se preguntó…


End file.
